


Hold On

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Series: Return [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Ben 10 Series, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, K10verse, POV First Person, POV Original Character, POV Third Person, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, season 4 based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: K10 saves Daisy and he lets his feelings for her be known. (I really suck at summaries)





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the long wait, I needed to refine this a little more, this also my first attempt at smut, so go easy on me in the comments, and there is a little surprise in the epilogue.

Hold On (Return Part 2)

The next night after meeting Robbie Reyes, whom I suspected was the Ghost Rider, I was back in East LA. I kept an eye out for anything strange. It was quiet, I didn’t hear anything from the body shop, so I assumed Robbie went home. I was about to call it a night when I heard fighting coming from the junkyard. I ran over and saw Daisy fighting Robbie.

“You don’t get to decide who lives or dies” Daisy said

“I’m not the one who decides” Robbie replied

My suspicions about him were correct when I saw him transform into the Ghost Rider. The transformation showed the skin of his face burning off to reveal the flaming skull underneath, it looked painful. Daisy was holding her own, which didn’t surprise me since May trained her.

Then I saw her go down and a shelf of auto parts fall on top of her. I hopped the fence and ran as fast as I could. She was using her powers to stop the shelf from crushing her. I heard her tell Ghost rider to end it but he didn’t and he left. Daisy couldn’t hold out any longer, her arms gave out and I immediately rammed into the shelf sending it flying. I thought about going after Ghost Rider, but I just couldn’t leave Daisy.

Daisy was tired, she saw a someone with his back turned to her. Before she passed out she recognized him, it was Kaden.

I turned around to find Daisy passed out. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to my car. I drove her back to my safe house. I lay her down on the bed in the guest room, and went to get a first aid kit. I looked at her arms and I saw that her arms were damaged, she hadn’t been using her gauntlets. I bandaged her arms up tightly using a splint keeping her arms level until the bones mend back into place.

Daisy knew Kaden was attending to her, she didn’t want to wake up because she savored his touch. To feel the warmth he brings is a pleasant feeling, and she wanted it to last a little longer.

I covered her with a blanket and let her sleep, I slept on the floor that night, so I could be close to her. The next morning, I woke up and she was still asleep. She looked so peaceful, I slowly stroked her hair. A few minutes later she stirred, when she opened her eyes the first thing she saw was me.

“Hey” I said

“Hey” she replied.

I helped her out of bed and took her down stairs to cook us breakfast. I made us some chocolate chip pancakes, along with some bacon and eggs. We ate in silence, it wasn’t until we finished that I asked, “Would you like to stay with me until you heal up?”

“I don’t see any other option so sure.” She replied

I was glad she agreed I had been so worried about her since she left, she looked like she hadn’t been sleeping well. We spent the entire day talking. The thing I had missed about her most was her smile.

That night we were sitting on the couch talking, the talk got heated when Daisy said, “It should’ve been me instead of Lincoln.”

“Don’t say that.” I replied and she got up and started pacing in front of me.

“It was my fate to die, and now I feel empty and without a purpose.”

“Stop saying that” I shouted and she stopped moving and I got up and walked up to her.

“It was his decision to sacrifice himself so you could live, and if you died I would be as broken as I was when my parents died, only this time I wouldn’t come back from it.” I said calmly

“Why are you saying this?” Daisy asked

“Because I love you” I replied and she was speechless “I’ve always loved you Daisy, from the first day I met you, and I didn’t tell you because, I was afraid you wouldn’t feel the same way, and I’ve lost so many people already, Robert, my parents, Grant.”

“But Kaden”

“let me finish” I said cutting her off “When you were under Hive’s control, I had a nightmare of him killing you right in front of me. I cradled your body in my arms and I pleaded with Hive to kill me so I could be with you. He didn’t kill me, he just taunted me about how I would spend the rest of my life knowing that I failed to save you. I can’t lose you Daisy, not you and if I did I wouldn’t be able to come back from it.”

Then there was silence, we moved closer to each other. Our lips moved closer to each other, until the inevitable happened. We kissed, I wasn’t thinking but when I realized what I was doing, I pulled away. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.”  I said

 “No, it’s okay Kaden, I want this, I-I need this.” she replied and we kissed again, this one started slow and became more heated, I ran my fingers through her hair.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this.” I whispered.

“I’ve wanted this too, I’ve thought about you every night since I left.” She said and our lips connected once again.

Without breaking the kiss, I helped her take off her leather jacket. We reluctantly broke the kiss to take off my shirt. She ran her hands up and down my well-toned chest as our lips connected again with more fury then before. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around me. I took her to my bedroom and lay her down gently on the bed. She then flipped us over, now she was on top. She saw my scar from the Terrigen crystal, and she lightly ran her hand across it. Her touch was a gift from heaven.

“Does it still hurt?” she asked

“no, not anymore.” I replied, and she kissed the scar.

“I’m sorry” she said

“For what?” I asked

“For leaving the way I did.” she said as she caressed my cheek.

“You don’t need to apologize for anything, all that matters is you’re here now.” I said, and she kissed me again.

She took off her own shirt unveiling the scars from when Ian Quinn shot her in the stomach. I kissed them as I worked my way back up to her lips. This time the kiss was slow and loving, she clearly wanted to make it last, and so did I. We then took off the rest of our clothes continued kissing as Daisy dug her nails into my back and I started kissing her neck, which she responded with a moan of pure euphoria. I stopped to look at her, her body was perfection, her lips were full and soft, her skin was warm to the touch.

 “Kaden” she said

“Yes?” I asked

“Make love to me please.” she replied, I knew where she was going and I entered her slowly, Daisy moaned when I was inside her.

“are you okay?” I asked

“Yes, you just feel amazing.”

“You’re amazing” I said and I kissed her again as I began thrusting inside of her. We started slow and gradually picked up the pace. She kissed and lightly bit my shoulder, and my thrusts became more animalistic.

“Kaden, I’m close.” she said

“I’m close too” I replied and we climaxed together. I saw white as this ecstasy came over me. I collapsed on top of her and she put her arms around me. I looked at her and kissed her one more time. I eased out of her and lay down beside her. We were sweating, breathing heavily, our hearts were racing and I was kissing her bandaged arms.

“I love you” Daisy said

“I love you too” I replied

 

**To Be Continued…in That’s just the way we roll**

**Epilogue…**

**Months earlier…**

He Emerged from the ground, clad in the same clothes he wore when he died, he was back on Earth. When he looked up he saw the full moon in the sky. “I can’t believe it” he said, “I’m alive.” He placed a hand on his chest to make sure that it wasn’t crushed. It was official Grant Ward had returned from the grave, but this time he was a changed man. He was no longer a Hydra foot soldier, for the first time in his life, he was his own man.

He got to one of his many safe houses. He showered, got a change of clothes, had a bite to eat. Then he noticed a package on the counter. He opened it and found a pure Terrigen crystal, and a note.

The note read:

_Your new beginning._

  * _John C._



He picked up the crystal, and went outside. Under the light of the full moon he smashed the crystal with his hand and the cocoon enveloped him. When he came out of the cocoon his whole body was enveloped in flame. By getting his breathing under control he managed to make the flames disappear. He snapped his fingers and a small flame appeared on his index finger. He snapped them again and the flame was extinguished. Grant Ward was back, and he was now: The Human Torch.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this part of the return saga, there is more to come, also what did you think of that little epilogue, I use the epilogues like the post credit scenes at the end of the Marvel movies to help set up future story lines, and don't worry the one who left the gift is who you think it is and he will be appearing in the future, as soon as I find a way to fit him in. please leave a comment on what you thought, Thank you.


End file.
